User talk:Fjordaan
Hi, Welcome to John Peel Wiki! Many thanks for the writeup and tracklisting for the 1998 Meltdown show. I'm not sure if this show has been shared before. If so, maybe you could add details in the file section on the page. If not, maybe you could upload it somewhere and notify the Peel Newsgroup. I know all "new" shows are gratefully received. Cheers, Steve W 09:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, Steve. How do I check if it's been shared before? I'm happy to upload mine, but I don't know how the quality will compare to what people expect here. I only have MP3s, not FLAC. Also, do you have any idea of the traffic these files get? I.e. how many users, on average, will download it per month? --Fjordaan 22:24, 21 January 2009 (UTC) shares Hi Fjordaan, Many thanks for your quick reply. Re your questions -- the part at the bottom of each show date page has an "Available" section, where we put an online link or links to an online file of the show if one is available. This site isn't for exactly for making shows available, but we try and catalogue what has been shared elsewhere. In particular, if you upload a file (mp3 is fine, probably preferred) of the show to megaupload, rapidshare or wherever and send a message to the Peel Newsgroup, people there are pretty sure to download it (you can include a link to the Wiki page to give an idea of the tracklisting, etc, along with the online link). I'm not sure about download numbers. There are several hundred members, I think. Other people will also be able to see your show listed on "Recent Shares" section of the Peel Newsgroup page of this site. (This also works in reverse of course. If you see a link in the "Available" section of a date page for a show on this site, you should get a pointer for a download. There are also shows without the page written yet( link in red rather than blue) on the various year pages of the Calendar on the left menu.) Hope this seems clear enough. Good luck! Hope to hear the Meltdown show at some point. (And any other ones you may have that haven't been shared yet.) Cheers, Steve Many thanks Hi Fjordaan, Many thanks for the upload of the Meltdown show and adding the link to our Peel Newsgroup page. I'm not sure if I was exactly clear that it's probably be best to notify the group itself of the upload. You can get to their homepage from the "Link" section on the page on the Wiki, or just head straight here. (I think you have to join to send messages.) Many thanks again! Great show. Listening to it right now. The Marlene Webber track was in the 1977 Festive Fifty, chosen by Peel himself, but I'm not sure if I've heard him play it on another occasion. Cheers, Steve W 08:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Steve, Glad you liked it! I love most of the tracks on this show; Tom the Harlequin is a particular gem. I'll post a notification on the Yahoogroup. Sad to say that this is possibly my last edit on the wiki. I have literally only 2 shows on tape -- this one, and the following evening's (2 Jul 98), but I haven't digitised the latter and no longer have the equipment to do so. I know I intended to tape more of the Meltdown broadcasts at the time, but then never did. How was I to know I'd be able to share them like this one day? I may put up the 2 Jul 98 show description (the bits that I taped), but it was mostly taken up by live concerts by Spiritualised and Blood & Fire Sound System, so isn't as varied as the 1 Jul one. --Fjordaan 21:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Fjordaan, Many thanks for your message. Hope you can join the Yahoo group OK and post the notice. If you have time, please feel most welcome to stick around and help with tracklistings that haven't been done yet (see "Help Wanted" section on the front page). There's lots of shows with downloads available from all kinds of eras of Peel. Cheers, Steve W 05:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC)